1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the charging of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to repeating charging and discharging of cells that constitute a battery, a chemical difference or an aging difference, etc., may occur between the cells. Due to the chemical or aging difference, a voltage deviation or a capacity deviation may occur between the cells. Accordingly, overcharging or over-discharging may occur in a specific cell, which may lead to decreasing the capacity of a battery and depleting the battery. Accordingly, a lifespan of the battery may be reduced.